


Star

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam and Dean argue over the tree topper.





	Star

Given that they’d only ever decorated a Christmas tree once - in Sam’s memory, anyway - Sam thought they’d done a pretty good job. Gabriel had insisted they buy multi-coloured lights, and they cast a soft warm glow over the room. The light glinted off the old, glass ornaments they’d found in one of the Men of Letters’ storage rooms alongside a box full of ugly Christmas sweaters.

The only problem was the tree topper. Dean wanted to use a bronze star inlaid with small plastic jewels. Sam wanted to use a white-robed angel with curly blond that bore a striking resemblance to their mother.

“C’mon, Sammy, a star is traditional.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, we’ve only decorated a Christmas tree once. We don’t have any traditions.”

“Still better than that froufy angel.” Dean put down the star and took a swig of his beer. “Whatever. It’s not a big deal. I’m gonna go find Cas.” He ambled off.

Sam looked over at his boyfriend, who was stretched out on the couch, lazily working his way through a box of candy canes. “Which one do you like, Gabe?”

Gabriel grinned around the candy cane in his mouth. “Doesn’t matter to me. Either way, I’m the one in the spotlight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know.” He gestured vaguely. “The angel represents me, the star represents me….”

Sam frowned. “I thought the star was supposed to symbolise the star of Bethlehem.”

Gabriel laughed. “Sammy, sweetie, I am the star of Bethlehem.” He laughed again, this time at the look of surprise on Sam’s face. “What, did you really think Dad created a whole new star just to give a bunch of old men directions?”

“Kind of,” Sam admitted. “Or that he used the North Star.”

“Nope. It was all me. Let me tell you, my grace was shining a million times brighter that night than it had ever done. I couldn’t help it! The king was being born, the world was rejoicing, the host was singing every song of beauty they knew.” He sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. “Everything was just… perfect.”

Sam looked down at the star. The lights from the tree reflected whimsically in the tiny jewels.

“You know,” he said slowly, “I think the star would actually look pretty beautiful on top of the tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic once that said Gabriel was the Star of Bethlehem, and it was such a lovely idea that I decided to borrow it.


End file.
